


Fate Has A Weird Way Of Making Things Happen

by Alice_Snake



Series: Lullaby Quest [3]
Category: Lullaby Quest
Genre: Demigods, Demons, Dragons, F/M, Magic, Multi, Slave Trade, half animal, half gods, slave fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Snake/pseuds/Alice_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>falco the demigod god of time woke up one day as a 11 year old boy and his powers are not work how he wants them to just make the whole thing even better now his going to be soled to slave traders poor guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A boy wakes up in a tree still sleepy and groggy he tried to get of the branch like he was getting out of bed trying to flip the covers off him. Then walked off the tree branch and landed face first into the ground floor with a loud crash dirt went up into the air like dust getting up and coughing into his right hand.Then waving the dust away with his left when the dust fades the got up and held the back of his head. “Ow not one of my smartest moves good freaking job falco”

       Falco then started to clap at himself “so ok where i’m i last time i check i was a home in bed and why does ever then look bigger than usual oh well probably just the world i’m I in.” As falco done talking he heard footsteps then he saw a friendly couple come from the trees they looked at him shocked the men started to speak first. “Uhm… hello there little boy where are your parent and why are you hurt so badly” at this point falco was confuse. **What is the idiot talking about i’m a 22 year men for saints sake i’m out of here.**

        at this moment falco put his hand up nothing happen “w-what” the couple looked at each other the men started to speak again “hey kiddo i know kids you age like to play around but it’s dangerous to be here by yourself at night how about we walk you home ok.” Falco was was shocked. T **hat should have open a portal home the heck is happening here** falco pats himself down the couple looking at the him trying to figure out what he was doing falco face brighten up. “Oh good it’s still here” falco pulls out a pocket watch from his left hand pocket it was a mix between silver and gold with a faded crescent moon on it the man spoke again.

         “ kid did you steal that come on we’ll take you to the station you can retune that and they’ll take you home.” falco took a deep breath “ mr i don’t steal my mother gave this to me but please think whatever you want. Cause i know the next thing you say will be a stupid as your bimbo of a girlfriend you have but please continue.” The couple was shocked the the woman broke the silence “what’s a bimbo” putting her finger to her lip the man then spoke.

      “you little brat i tried to be nice but i’m going to kill you.” The man ran at falco about to punch him falco dodged by sidestepping then went behind the man to kick him from behind but the woman grab a hold of him from behind. “Damn” “honey i caught the kid” the man walk over gave the woman a kiss “good job dear come one we’re going to see if we can sell the kid to those slave traders oh and give me that” the man took falco’s pocket watch.

      “Hey give that back i need that” the man put the watch in his pocket “not where you’re going you won’t sorry kid get ready you’re about to make a me rich man” falco try to struggle but to no avail they were no in front of a building and man dress in black in front falco was doomed “oh i’m boned”    


	2. Cold, Dark, And Smells Bad

**Falco's thoughts**

 

 The man and the woman drag falco by his legs **I hate this, one this stupid body so weak two**  before he can finish that thought his head slide across a rock **MY HEAD KEEP HITTING FUCKING ROCKS**  then he head a familiar voice he looked up to she a new woman she had light brown hair her right eye was dark blue. her left eye was dark red she wore a black rob with a silver watch with a sun craved in to it falco knew this face well "mother" the lady looked at his with confused look "i'm sorry little boy i only have two kid and none of them would be your age. well maybe gears i don't know how old he is now and the other one i dont know much about but last time i could remember them they were 17" falcos face soften  **yeah you cant even remember your own fucking name how could i expect you to remember mine** "fine 'miss' what is your name" " cinnamon butterfly" **your name is fucking Luna watch** the man then cut the conversation before more could be said " ok lady cut the crap how much is the kid worth"

       

           cinnamon look at the man " matters can he use magic and how strong is" " well i dont know about magic but he was able to keep up with me oh and if i can add this to put up the value at all" the man took out the gold pocket watch the moon looks like it about to come off with the slight rub cinnamon grab it out of his hands and held it up to her face and open it up. the inside of the lid had a eclipse symbol draw in it look like it better off then the moon on the front the clock face its self was broken the glass missing and the hands missing the face was colored in with blue marker. cinnamon eyes glow for a second the see grab her head like she was in pain "guhr" "are you ok miss" the man asking "hey how about you give her you sword thingy that helps me" his girlfriend said **ha i knew she was a bimbo**  cinnamon took her hand away from her head then cleared her throat" yes im fine" she put the watch in her pocket "ill give you 900,000 gems for him" the man look completely shocked"

 

         "9-900,000 ga-gems really" cinnamon with her hands in her pockets and no emotions showing on her face" yes really ill give you the money after we get him in to a cell" "yes ma come on brat" the man picked up falco **gods this man smalls bad** after a bit of walking the man throws falco in to a jail cell falco it the wall pretty hard "uhga" cinnamon paid the man walk into the cell "im sorry fal please forgive me i cant change your fate now all i can do is warn you keep away from blue flames i love you" Luna hugged her son and place somthing in his hand then left after a awhile falco pasted out before he could he what it was.               

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any question go to my tumblr http://trinityboillat.tumblr.com/


End file.
